Training starts now
by darkninja6.0
Summary: Kyjin tells everyone about Hunter


All the characters in this story

All the characters in this story (That you know) are not mine (or rickymaru95's) but the ones that you don't know like Kyjin, Gomay, or Nazomi are me the darkninja6.0 and rickymaru95's so no touchy.If you want background info on the ones you don't know e-mail me at darkninja65@hotmail.com

Dragonball FW 

Part Three 

Training starts now. 

Kyjin and Naomi had just crashed onto a mysterious planet filled with sayains.Kyjin found out that they were there because of an evil sayain.Kyjin just went super sayain and attacked when we left.And this is the rest. 

Kyjin flew at the mystery sayain, but was punched quickly in the gut .Kyjin tried to attack again with a few ki shots, but he deflected them all. 

"Who are you?" Kyjin asked. 

"My name is Hunter." He said. 

"Hunter huh," Kyjin said. "Well soon you'll be Hunted." 

Just then Kyjin flew at him with a punch and hit him right in the face, but Hunter didn't even move.Kyjin was so pissed he backed up and got ready for a final flare (his trademark special move which is mainly a bigger big bang.).As he powered up for his move he noticed Hunter wasn't even scared. 

"How did you get so strong?" Kyjin yelled as he powered up. 

"Lot's of training." Hunter replied with a smirk. 

Kyjin was so pissed while he was powering up his energy turned black. 

"What the hell?" Hunter said as he stared. 

"Oh shit," Nazomi yelled. "not again." 

"What?" Hunter asked. 

Nazomi thinking Hunter should know told him about how when Kyjin was a kid he had trouble keeping his temper.Finally Kyjin got so pissed he became all black his cloths his eye's and even his super sayain hair.Kyjin was often possessed by a dark power as a child which made him pure evil. 

"Ha," Hunter laughed. "That's all?" 

While Hunter was laughing Kyjin was still powering up his Final Flare attack and soon Hunter would see the true power of Kyjin.Kyjin finally turned all black (except for his skin) and attacked Hunter with a much stronger Final Flare.Hunter didn't even see it coming until he turned and was blown to pieces by the Final Flare. 

The sayain race was happy that Hunter was gone until Kyjin started to attack them (since he can't control his power). 

"KYJIN," Nazomi yelled. "STOP!" 

As Kyjin went on his rampage Nazomi was thinking of a way to stop him.Finnaly she flew at him and kissed him._Kyjin loves it when I kiss him. Nazomi thought as she smiled at Kyjin.Finally Kyjin calmed down and fell to his knees normal again. _

As the city celebrated Kyjin could hear a distant voice saying something. 

"Wait," Kyjin said. "What is that?" 

"You may have won today," the voice said. "But I'll be back, and Kyjin you go to earth and get you friends." 

"Hunter." Kyjin said pissed off. 

"Yes, it's me," Hunter said. "Now go get help I'll see you soon Kyjin." 

Kyjin was looking around for Hunter when he decided to go to earth and get everyone.As Kyjin and Nazomi said they're goodbye's Kyjin remembered something... 

"Shit we don't have a pilot." 

"Don't worry," Nazomi said. "You can fly the ship." 

"ME!!!" Kyjin yelled. 

"Yeah." Nazomi replied. 

Kyjin walked into the ship and looked at the controls and realized he didn't even know how to turn it on. 

"DAMMIT HOW DO I TURN THIS THING ON!" Kyjin yelled. 

"Kyjin," Nazomi said. "There is a power switch right there." 

Kyjin (felling pretty stupid)turned on the ship and tried to fly it.When they got to space Kyjin couldn't keep the ship steady. 

"Dammit," Kyjin yelled. "Now I know why the pilot ran away this ship sucks ass." 

Kyjin was so pissed he flew out of the ship, went to the back of the ship, and threw it to earth.As Nazomi (who was still in the ship) felt her skin nearly peal off. 

"KYJIN," Nazomi yelled. "STOP THIS SHIP NOW!" 

"Opps sorry." Kyjin said as he flew straight at the ship. 

Kyjin grabbed the ship and stopped it from crashing into earth.Kyjin then safely put the ship on the ground.Nazomi then flew out dizzy. 

"Holy shit that was fun!" Nazomi yelled. 

"Yeah," Kyjin replied. "Let's get the others." 

As the two flew to Kyjin's house they thought of what to tell the others.They realized they just left for namek andthey're already home.When they got to Kyjin's house Bulma ran up, kissed Kyjin, and asked why they didn't leave.Kyjin told her the whole story even the part with the lima beans and the car chase opps wrong story.Anyway he told her about the sayains and Hunter. 

"I don't believe you." Bulma said. 

"Fine then I'll tell dad." Kyjin said. 

When he got to the training room he told his dad the story.Vegeta believed the story because he believes the sayains are a strong enough race to survive. 

"I'm glad you believe me dad," Kyjin said. "Mom didn't." 

"Well she doesn't know the sayain race like I do." Vegeta replied with a smirk. 

As Kyjin told Trunks and Vegeta he needed they're help Nazomi was flying to Goku's house.When she got there she told Goku and Goten the story and asked for help. 

"Sure," Goku replied. "I kind of want to see this sayain." 

Back at capsule corp. 

"Hey Trunks," Kyjin said to his brother. "Have you seen Gomay?" 

"Nope," Trunks replied. "not sense you left." 

Kyjin decided to go find Gomay so they could fuse and beat this Hunter Guy.As Kyjin flew to Master Zannan's house he thought of Hunter and how they could beat him.Finally Kyjin got to the dojo and knocked on the door. 

"Hello." Answered a girl a little younger then Kyjin. 

"Hi," Kyjin said surprised. "who are you if you don't mind me ask?" 

"Kyjin is that you!?" She said with a weird look on her face. "It's me Ayame." 

"AYAME!!!" Kyjin yelled to his childhood friend. "Ha it's been awhile." 

"Yeah," She said. "You want Gomay?" 

"Yes please." Kyjin replied. 

When Gomay came to the door Kyjin told him the story about Hunter and the sayains.Kyjin asked Gomay to Help with the fusion dance. 

"Fusion dance," Zannan said. "You still haven't mastered that yet." 

"Will you help us Zannan?" Gomay asked. 

"Sure," He replied. "Baywatch Isn't on for an hour, that should be enough time." 

Kyjin and Gomay looked at each other and laughed. 

"FUSION HA!" 

As the two trained as Gojin (they're fusion guy Gomay+Kyjin=Gojin he he) Zannan watched his favorite show Baywatch. 

"FUUUSSSIIOON HAAAA" 

"Shut up," Zannan yelled. "It's Baywatch time." 

The two (as Gojin) sat down and watched. 

"ZANNAN!" Yelled a voice. 

"What dammit," Zannan yelled back. "Can't I watch my show in peace?" 

All of a sudden a big blast blow a whole in the dojo.When the smoke cleared Vegeta was looking around.When Vegeta saw Gojin he knew it was Kyjin and Gomay so he punched Gojin and kicked them out of fusion. 

"Come with me Kyjin!" Vegeta said as he grabbed Kyjin. 

"See ya Gomay, Zannan, and Ayame." Kyjin yelled. 

When Kyjin and Vegeta where flying home they talked about training and decided Vegeta would train Kyjin.When they got home Bulma was waiting and boy was she pissed. 

"KYJIN WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU?" Bulma yelled. 

"At Zannan's dojo training with Gomay." Kyjin said with a scared face. 

"Don't worry Kyjin," Vegeta whispered. "she scares me too." 

"What did you say?" Bulma asked Vegeta. 

"I said you where scary!" Vegeta yelled. 

As Kyjin walked to the training room he could hear his parents fighting.Kyjin decided to start his training when Trunks walked in with Bra. 

"Hey I'm training." Kyjin warned Trunks. 

"So, Bra and I want to train to." Trunks replied. 

"Bra you don't want to fight this guy," Kyjin said to his little sis. "I'll just die if you get hurt." 

"Well okay," Bra said smiling. "Oh yeah can you drive me to the mall tomorrow." 

"Sure." Kyjin said. 

As Bra left Vegeta walked in. 

"Shall we?" Vegeta said. 

"Yeah!" Both Kyjin and Trunks replied. 

As the father and sons started to train Bra walked down stairs and asked Bulma for some money for tomorrow. 

Hope you liked it the next is a short one.


End file.
